


A man of royal standing

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: AU-gust 9: royaltyTBH this was going to be a whole thing abt Atem leaving the grounds to see the crimes against humanity his people were enduring at the hands of his court. Kind of a classic concept. But then I got tired. So now its just cute I guess.
Relationships: Atem & Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 2





	A man of royal standing

Atem sat, overlooking his people from his chair on high, a group of trusted officials surrounding him. He was in a grand chamber, with pillars on every side that were arranged to be symmetrical. Today was his birthday, an a procession of gifts were being ceremoniously handed to Priest Shada who would walk over to Atem to show him and then unceremoniously add it to a pile in the back out of the subject’s view. Today, Atem was bored. The gifts were mostly very luxurious but not like the things he already had. 

But he sat, stoically nodding at each object as Shada presented it to him. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes behind one of the pillars, he saw Mana. She waved excitedly, while he attempted to maintain the royal visage, and signed for him to meet her tonight at their spot. They had developed some hand signals throughout their childhood to communicate things so that the adults didn’t know, and they ended up coming in handy later on. So, he managed through the rest of the gifts with the same royal stoicism expected of him until evening.

Mana met him outside next to a tree in a less trafficked area on the grounds. “Happy birthday!” she practically yelled, elated.

Atem smiled and just said “Thank you.” while finally loosening up, allowing his shoulders to fall from the stiffness of the afternoon duties. His birthday wasn't such a great occasion especially now that he was older and expected to act a certain way. 

Mana’s excitement continued, “I have a gift for you! A spot that I heard about with the best stars! It’s going to require us to go off grounds though!”

Atem sighed, he rarely went outside of the walls yet Mana was always trying to take him there. Pharaohs had a lot of work to do, and being seen on the streets would certainly alarm people so he had made it a personal policy to avoid that. But it was his birthday, and the ceremonies had left him feeling wary and lonely, and maybe this year he didn’t need to feel like that. So he said “OK” surprising himself and even Mana, who’s eyes widened a bit.


End file.
